Breath of Life
by AmIDelis
Summary: Experience college through the eyes of your beloved Disney characters, all now living in a realistic world setting. Not only the princesses and heroes will star in this, but also lots of secondary characters, humanized animals, forgotten characters and even some non-Disney stars will appear here and there.
1. Reassurance

**Here i am with another story! And the last one isn't even over yet! XD I wanted to give my own try to the popular college/high school AU, but I gave it my own little spin by focusing on different characters than the ones typically down (mostly based around the 90s films). I wanted to incorporate some of the forgotten Disney characters and more of the animal characters in this, and I hope this works. A few non-Disney characters will appear in this, but for the most part they'll be on their own, not interacting much with the actual Disney characters.**

**Oh, and it'll be a horror story, as well. I'm a big fan of horror movies, and I think it'd be fun to spice the story up and mix typical college drama with a serial killer up to no good. ;)**

**As usual, nothing is mine! Enjoy and review! :D**

She checked once again the mirror, and sighed. Her hair just wasn't done the right way. Minnie always held a belief that the first thing others noticed about you was the hair, and how dedication you spent for it to look decent.

So, she untied her bow and her curls jumped down to her shoulders, and once again she started brushing.

It was funny, really, how much she had planned for that day. Her outfit had been selected that afternoon, and she had organized her bag with all of the notebooks needed for tomorrow. A few pens and pencils as well, just in case.

Her journal, decorated with little glittering red hearts, was laying over her nightdesk, awaiting for her to scribble one last note before going to sleep. In other nights, she would have read a chapter of a book she had close, but tonight she felt too nervous for it. Even reading couldn't relax her right now.

A soft knock came through the door, and her mother's voice passed through the room.

-Minnie?

-Yeah mamma?

-Sweetie get some sleep already! Tomorrow's gonna be a big day, so it'd be better for you to start with a good night.

-My first day of college…-Minnie muttered, sighing deeply.- But what if it goes wrong? What I arrive late to any of the classes? What If I forget something? What if I don't make any friends?

-Sweetie, just relax, everything will be fine! You know you'll see Daisy tomorrow, so why are you stressed about it?

Minnie stopped and watched her reflection in the mirror for a few seconds. It was true that it was unusual to be so worried about so many improbabilities occurring the first day, but Minnie was like that. Anything that didn't go as she wanted was a signal of a bad omen.

She grabbed her phone, and sent a little text to her best friend, Daisy. Probably Daisy would be in the bathroom at this time to notice her cellphone, but at least the blonde would send a reassuring response to calm her down.

Minnie just shrugged, and crawled into her bed. She would see Daisy's message tomorrow. Now she should just relax, and sleep tight, for tomorrow it would be no different than all the other times she started school…No different…

…A masquerade ball had taken place.

Minnie was at the top of the staircase, watching down at the dancers who cheerfully enjoyed the night with their partners. Poor Minnie had walked all the way down from her room to the ball, and nobody had accompanied her.

She was always alone, always the little mouse whom nobody asked out. That night, she wore a red shimmering dress that accentuated her figure. Her usual pair of burns was loose once again, just like when she started brushing herself in front of the mirror.

She sighed, and tried walking down the stairs. She left a tune throughout the ball which the dancers followed to, but she couldn't recall what it was exactly.

-_Sweet, poor Minnie, everybody underestimates you…But I always saw the light on your eyes…- _That voice resonated inside her mind, but she could feel the voice's owner nearby.

A masked figure walked towards her, stretching out their arm to her, attempting for her to grab. Was that person asking her to dance?

-Oh, no, I don't dance.

-_Oh but you must!- _The figure roughly grabbed her, and started waltzing around. Minnie squealed, as his fingers burn like hot coals and they pressed harshly into her back, digging into her flesh.

-Leave me, please!- But the more they danced, and suddenly, the ballroom had turned into a safari, and she was leaning over a pond filled with hungry crocodiles. His fingers were still on her, and burnt, but she could stand the pain now.

-Say you love me, Minnie. Say it and you'll be my Queen, forever, waltzing endlessly in ballrooms and tables…-She squealed as he pressed harder his hands, and she felt something warm and wet slide down her back.

-No? I'm sorry.- The voice sounded genially sad, and without a moment to stop a knife had been stabbed in her throat. She squealed as she drowned in her blood, blood tricking down everywhere. She cried, and he threw her off the cliff, and she squealed as the crocs tore off her limbs.

She kept screaming as her body jumped up and down the bed. Her eyes opened up almost tearing apart the eyelashes, and without managing to stop it she retched, throwing up the remains of dinner all over the bedsheets.

After gasping, she fell unconscious again, sleeping between her vomit and sweat, but her body couldn't stop trembling throughout all the night.


	2. Being picky

**So, chapter two is here! I had a lot of fun with this, especially writing down Anna and Elsa's life and Barbara's. The story will be a bit over the place, considering I'm tackling so many characters with one single storyline. But I think it'll work out, even if it comes out long.**

**And yes, if you're wondering, Barbara is a disney character, a well beloved and famous one I'd say. Who it is? Read on and guess. ;D**

**As usual, nothing is mine! Read and review, of course! Comments fill my heart with joy. :D**

-But I don't want to follow in your footsteps, dad. Why don't you understand!?- The young woman beamed, as she tapped her foot impatiently.

-But dearest, it'll be for the best! For your future, your education! You must follow the family business!

The girl just huffed, prefering that to responding to her father, and she went upstairs to her room. The elderly man sighed as he slumped in his chair of the lounge.

-I don't know why she gets like this. Nobody else is that picky.-

It seemed that Jasmine could never get along with her father. In everything he had judge and give his approval: with whom she went out with, what she did...

Sure, having a rich family had its benefits, but an over-controlling father wasn't. Jasmine was never happy with her lot, having her father object to her getting a tattoo or going to a friend's party (well, okay, she lied, he didn't object to parties _much_).

And now college; Jasmine was absolutely ready for anything that would come. She was interesting in studying political sciences, but her father objected.

The Ganhims were well known owners of hotels all across the country, and her father said that Jasmine, with her intelligence and quick analysis, would be a great addition to the line.

But Jasmine could care less about management of hotels and the like. She always found it in herself to be a politician, to care about the matter of the management of the city, the well-being of the people...

She just groaned as she entered her room and slammed the door behind her. The girl dropped herself into her two sized bed and covered herself with its silk burgundy sheets.

Jasmine just couldn't concentrate. She was leaving in two days, and her father _still _objected to any decision centered around her future. She could easily imagine her dad following her around the campus much to her embarassment.

Her cat, Rajah, meowed as it jumped towards its owner. The striped kitten purred as Jasmine pet it roughly, still fuming with the latest discussion.

A knock on the door brought her back to reality.

-Jasmine?

-Leave me alone, Yumyum!- The woman cried, to no avail. She buried her face in the pillows as another young woman entered her room.

Yumyum smirked at the sight of Jasmine. It was the typical situation that her cousin found herself in.

-Hello, Rajah.- She greeted the cat. While Jasmine and Yumyum had some similarities, Jasmine always thought of Yumyum as the prettiest of the two. With her wavy luscious black hair and those soft lilac eyes, Yumyum always caught the sight of everyone.

Of course, Jasmine wasn't a plain Jane either. She also had striking eyes and shiny jet black hair.

She did like her looks, even if she was always called out by creeps and weird guys who didn't deserve a second glace from her.

Finding a boyfriend was hard for her, most people told her. She was too "picky"...But she was picky with _everything._

Just like with her father.

-Dad sent you no?- She hasily replied as Yumyum sat down in the bed, stroking Rajah.

-Yes, he told me I could "sway" you.- Yumyum giggled- But that is pretty much impossible with you.

Jasmine sighed, pushing the pillows away and sitting next to her cousin.

-I just wish he'd stop treating me like a child.

-We all pass through that.

-But he's so persitant!

-Because you're always rebelling. Listen, Jas, once you'll be in college you'll see things differently. You'll be on your own. You can make your own decisions by yourself, and reflect on them.

Unlike Jasmine, Yumyum instead never had problems with the family tradition. She has more than happy when her father, Jasmine's uncle Nod, instructed her in the family business.

Yumyum was born to be an hotel manager, and Jasmine at times felt pressured to follow in her cousin's footsteps. She seemed like the perfect role model, the one people always looked up to.

But Yumyum was a laidback person in that regard, and never insisted any of her views upon Jasmine.

Jasmine noticed her cousin's concerned stare, considering she hadn't replied to her words in a long while.

-My own decisions...Yumyum you know me well. I can't even properly decide what I want to eat for breakfast!

-Well, maybe now at college, away from everybody from the family, you'll have more opportunities, and discover your true self.

Jasmine pouted, and took Yumyum's arm for comfort.

-Why can't I go to the same college as you?

It was true. While in the city of Animaty there were many prestigious colleges, the two girls were selected to be in different colleges.

While Yumyum was selected to study in Bluth University, Jasmine was chosen for Iwerks College.

Both were good schools, and the girls has exceeding grades in high school, but Jasmine couldn't understand properly why her cousin went to a different school than her, considering they taught the same careers and all.

One of life's mysteries, she guessed.

She just hoped she would have a good time as Yumyum had in her first year.

She could tell tonight she wouldn't sleep.

Anna just couldn't help squealing in excitement as she hugged her pillow. Tomorrow she would start college, and that would be an interesting experience.

She knew her uncle would reprimand her, but she left her room and sneaked up to the kitchen, grabbing a few chocolates to eat in bed. Whenever she was anxious she had to eat something; it calmed her nerves for whatever reason.

While returning to her room, she thought of calling her sister to eat some of the chocolates, but she desisted. Elsa hated waking up in the middle of the night, and she wouldn't like the lack of sleep the night before going to college.

Elsa was three years older than Anna, so Elsa already knew about college, now that she would start her third year.

Still, her sister gave her the vaguest of explanations of what she would expect. Elsa was always that: few words and more than anything silence.

And a lack of anger, happiness, sadness...Any emotion you could expect, really.

Anna always wondered if there was something wrong with Elsa. If she was autistic, or if she had any problems socializing. Her parents never told her anything, and her uncle even less. Elsa herself only liked being alone in her room or looking coldly at the distance.

Even in a new environment, a new city, a new home; Elsa didn't change.

The Hovden sisters, Anna and Elsa, had travelled along with their uncle Oaken all the way from Norway to Animaty, Oaken himself being in charge of a succesful ice trading company set in Oslo, and offered a nice trade work with Animaty.

Oaken didn't think twice and hopped on board a plane along the two girls.

Originally, the ice company was owned by the girls' parents, but they tragically passed away some years ago in a trainwreck, so their mother's brother was left to take care of their daughters and their business.

It was a long journey, filled with moving shenanigans, lost but later on found items, filling lots of papers and appliances for college, but in the end it worked out nicely.

The Hovdens installed themselves in a house off the borders of the city, while the two sisters were selected for Iwerks College. While Elsa would go on to continue her studies of Architecture, Anna would begin...whatever the hell was expecting her.

Anna just frowned as she kept eating the chocolates, making a crumbled mess in the bed. She would have to clean it up later, but it didn't matter really. She just wondered how would it be at college.

Perhaps she'd find new people to hang out with, and leave her sister for a while...Anna loved Elsa dearly, but she was tired of always being given the cold shoulder. Even in high school she received that treatment from her classmates, and it tired her so much.

Tomorrow would be a new beginning...

Suddenly, Anna was walking amongst a meadow, near a forest. She didn't know why she was walking exactly, but she found a sight tha eased her heart: Elsa was near, petting a pack of wild deers near to her.

-Elsa! It's so good I found you, come on let's go, this place is strange, and it's getting dark...-

Anna nudged her sister's shoulder, but Elsa didn't react. She stood still and numb, only showing her back to her sister.

-Elsa, what's wrong!? Turn around!

She did...And Anna screamed.

Elsa's eyes were stabbed and covered with stitches, blood flowing down her cheeks, and empty hollow black holes stared back at the girl. Her body was filled with cuts and bruises, and a bird was pecking at one of her open wounds, pulling out a white organ out of her.

-_Yes, Anna dear?_- She walked slowly towards her sister, raising her hand to the girl's throat.

-ELSA! PLEASE! NO!- She coughed as her sister's frozen hands strenghened her grip on Anna's neck, and Anna felt she would crack.

-_Come on, Anna, do you wanna build a snowman?- _Elsa loosened her grip, and pushed Anna forwards, sending her sister into a group of icicles. They pierced her body and Anna screamed at the pain colliding with the cold. Blood gushed from her chest and raced down the icicles as she trembled and felt her head exploding.

Elsa sent another icicle through Anna's head...And Anna woke up screaming.

She jumped up in the bed and pissed herself as she kept screaming, but she didn't know where she was. She felt her heart would burst out of her chest any moment.

-Anna! ANNA CALM DOWN!- A voice squealed alongside hers, and she left a reassuring hand pressing on her shoulder and shrugging her.

Anna in response scratched Elsa's cheek, making her yelp in the process. Blood ran down the girl's face from scratch marks. Elsa squealed after that, shaking violently her whole body while Anna kept screaming in her dreams.

Uncle Oaken, thankfully, bursted through the door and held down the two girls. He pat Elsa's arms and that calmed her, and woke Anna up.

In the distance, a loud CRASH was heard. It seemed to come from the living room, but Anna didn't know what it was. Oaken stared alarmed at Elsa at that sound, while she was still shaking from the fright.

Quickly, Anna started crying.

-I was dead! I was being killed, and Elsa was dead too...-She sobbed, as the smell of piss stank in the room.

-Sssh, Anna, it's just a nightmare, relax sweetie...Elsa, you too relax. Go to your bed and wait for me. I'll treat your scratch.

-Yes, Uncle...My head hurts a little bit. Can I take Sanasen?

-Yes, you can. But be careful, sweetheart.

Elsa stared down at Anna for a long while, before returning to her room. Anna still sobbed quietly. The dream felt so real, she felt her chest burning where the icicle had struck...

-The bed's a ruin...Well, tonight you'll sleep with Elsa, how about it?

-NO PLEASE! Not with Elsa, please don't Uncle.

-Well you can't sleep with me sweetie, I'll keep you awake with my snores.- He chuckled.

-It doesn't matter.- She panicked- I'll sleep in the sofa, in my sleeping bag, I don't care uncle, but please not with Elsa...She was in the dream, and it was...-Anna looked down, swearing she saw a smear of blood in her palms.

Oaken sighed, staring down at his niece for a moment, deep in thought.

-All right, then, as you wish. Go to the bathroom, wash yourself and change to cleaner pajamas before going to sleep. You know, maybe it'd be better if you stayed at home tomorrow, Anna. School can wait, you're sick.-

-No, uncle, please.

-Are you sure?- His niece's hands were ice cold, but she seemed determined as she nodded.

-Allright, then. Tomorrow you'll go to school, but take it easy.

_College, _thought Anna, but yes, it was true. She shouldn't miss the first day of class, even less for a stupid dream.

Barbara, with a smile on her face, sighed as she shelved the latest book she was reading atop the library shelf. It would be better to get some rest; after all, tomorrow would be a busy day.

She jumped onto her bed as she untied her hair, and wavy light orange hair came out in puffs, resembling dog's ears.

She started brushing her hair, when a soft knock in the door alerted her of her mother's presence.

-Barb, sweetie, you're still awake?

The young woman giggled at her mother's tone, attempting to seem authoritative but actually being foolish.

-I was just going to sleep, mama.

-Well you better. You must stay fully awake for the first day of class!- Her mother smiled as she brushed Barbara's soft hair, while the girl looked down.

-Mama?

-Yes dear?

-What If I don't...like college? What if it's not my thing?

Her mother stopped brushing her hair to look at her daughter.

-Oh sweetie, it's normal to have those doubts. Everybody does.

-Yes, but, I mean, I finished school well, I got good grades, and you and daddy were so happy when my invitation card came...But what if it's too much for me?-

Barbara had these doubts for months, but she didn't like much talking about them. She felt disappointed for such insecurity.

-Oh, sweetheart...-Her mother squished her under a hug.- When we were at college, your dad and I thought the same things. If this career was good enough, if we were making the right choice...College is just that time of life when you're full of doubts and questions.

-The ones who go to college anyway.- Barbara muttered under her breath. Her mother caught that and simply nodded.

-Darling, do you know where the Robin Murphy stand-up comedy DVD is? It's not in the TV Shelf.- Barbara's father's voice echoed from the distance, a room away from the women

-Hum, It might be in my nightdesk, Jim dear. Look over there.

Suddenly a man with black moustache appeared inside the room, carrying a DVD box in his hands.

-It was near Junior's bedroom; weird since he's a little too young for Murphy...-He paused when he saw the girls smiling at him- Ahah, I see there's a secret reunion without me!

-We thought you'd be more concerned about Robin Murphy.- His wife smirked at him, while Barbara giggled at her parents' antics.

Jim just mimicked a frown, which made Barb burst out in laughing. After she calmed down, her father spoke again.

-So how's my little lady doing?

-I'm fine, papa.-

-Barb.- Her mother softly intervened. She looked down and sighed.

-Well, not really.

-She's having doubts about college, dear.

-She is? Now, Barb, what's happened?

-I just...I don't think I'm good enough for college. What if I fail all the classes?

Her father sighed, and took a hold of one of her hands.

-You see, sweetie, that's the thing. It's perfectly alright to start bad with college. It's very difficult and not everybody is apt. So, dearest, whatever happens, you know your mother and I won't reprimand you for it.- He smiled and pat her hand

-So, take your time, relax, and find what you're good at. Have a good schedule, sleep well, eat healhty...All of these things help both the body and the mind.

-And most of all...have fun, dearie. This is the opportunity of a lifetime, you'll meet so many new people and discover new things of yourself you never knew before.- Her mother added, petting her daughter's hair.

-And if you flunk, well it happens, sweetheart. Don't be too harsh on yourself for it, you know there's always a second opportunity.

-And still, you always had the best grades at school. The perfect little lady, all the teachers adored you back then. Who's to say you'll fail in college?

Barbara just stood listening to her parents in silence, swallowing all their encouraging words. They were right, she had achieved the best grades of her class, so what made her so worried? She would keep studying until she got good notes, it always worked out before.

What made her so nervous?

She looked up, and smiled at her parents. She was lucky, really, to have such sweet and caring parents. Not many would have that luxury.

-I promise.- She hugged her parents smiling lovingly. They just giggled in return.

-Just promise you'll write to us.

-Or even a message on facebook will be enough.


End file.
